superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Babar: The Movie Credits
Opening Logos * New Line Cinema Opening Credits * A Nelvana - Ellipse Production * in association with The Clifford Rose Company * "Babar: The Movie" * Based on Characters Created by: Jean and Laurent de Brunhoff * Story by: Patrick Loubert, Peter Sauder, Michael Hirsh * Screenplay by: Peter Sauder, John de Klein, J.D. Smith, Raymond Jafelice, Alan Bunce * Score by: Milan Kymlicka * Director of Animation: John Laurence Collins * Post Production Supervisor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Picture Editor: Evan Landis * Executive Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Stephanie Sperry, Pierre Bertrand-Jaume, Yannick Bernard * Associate Producers: Lenora Hume, Stephen Hodgins * Creative Conusltant: Clifford Ross * Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith * Director: Alan Bunce Ending Credits * Paris Unit Directors: Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi * Associate Line Producer: Scott La Barge * Production Manager: Patricia Burns * Unit Managers: Richard Pimm, Alexis Wallrich * Cast ** King Babar - Gordon Pinsent ** Queen Celeste - Elizabeth Hanna ** Isabelle - Lisa Yamanaka ** Flora - Marsha Moreau ** Pom - Bobby Becken ** Alexander - Amos Crawley ** Boy Babar - Gavin Magrath ** Young Celeste - Sarah Polley ** Pompadour - Stephen Ouimette ** Cornelius - Chris Wiggins ** The Old Lady - Elizabeth Hanna ** Zephir - John Stocker ** Rataxes - Charles Karr ** Arthur - Stuart Stone ** Old Tusk - Carl Banas ** Croc - Ray Landry ** Celeste's Mom - Angela Fusco * Secondary Characters: Chris Andrade, Chris Britton, Scott Brunt, Jason Burke, Katie Coristine, Barbara Mantini, Frank Perry, Chris Robson, Norm Spencer, Lea-Helen Weir * Casting Director: Arlene Berman * Voice Director: Debra Toffan * Casting/Recording Assistant: Merle Anne Ridley * Casting Assistant: Robin Cook * Production Designer: Ted Bastien * Art Directors: Clive Powsey, Carol Bradbury * Character Designer: Cynthia Ward * Designers: Diane Hare, Andrew Hickson, Leif Norheim * Storyboard Artists: Alan Bunce, Raymond Jafelice, Eric Chu, John Flagg, Brian Lee, Arna Selznick, Bob Smith * Layout Artists: John Van Bruggen, Jeff Dickson, Mark Komza, Brian Lee, Armen Melkonian, Dave Pemberton, Lyndon Ruddy, Genevieve Selby, Arna Selznick, Bob Smith, Andrew Tan, Tony Tarantini, Dermot Walshe, John Yee * Character Posing: Niail Johnston * Animators: Greg Court, Mike Fallows, Gerry Fournier, Scott Glynn, Pierre Grenier, Gary Hurst, Larry Jacobs, Mark Koetsier, Arnie Lipsey, Mike Longden, Rick Marshall, Kevin McDonagh, Lynn Reist, Paul Riley, Shawn Seles * Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Claude Chiasson, Tony Egizil, Steve Fitch, Michelle Houston, Weronika Kapelanska, Alan Knappett, Beverly Lehman, Kevin McDonagh, Ron Migliore, Natasha Sasic, Allen Swerling * Effects Animators: Willy Ashworth, Denis Gonzalez * Animation Checkers: Tony Iacobelli, Carole Lyne Lavertue, Susan Mundell, Rob Sadler * Second Unit Animation - Vancouver: Gord Stanfield Animation Limited ** Animators: Chris Derochie, Dieter Mueller, Norm Roen, Chris Saubé, Robert Shedlowich, Greg Sullivan, Dan Wagner ** Assistant Animators: Venetia Marxer, Olaf Miller, Leslie Rogers, Ron Zorman ** Effects Animator: Joseph Gilland * Colour Designer: Mary Eklund * Painters: Sarita Baker, Shari Cohen, Bozena Klichta, Susan Mundell * Graphics: Kim Cleary * Camera: David Altman * Production Coordinators ** Storyboard - Victoria Shepherd ** Design - Mitch Nadon ** Layout - Karyn Booth-Chadwick ** Animation - Brian Hiltz ** Script - Erika Strobel * Production Assistants: Steve Chadwick, David Baggley, Glen Binmore, Steven Bissonnette, Marc-Andre Bourgoin, Orlando Feliz, Paul Hogarth, Craig Marshall, John Sanders, Erika Strobel * Production Secretary: Hasmi Glakoumis * Assistants to the Producer: Michael Klein, Kate Martin, Cam Smith * Sound Effects Editors: Mac Holyoke, John Baktis, Glenn Barna, Eric Hurlbut, Bruce Robb, Cindy Romanovich * Music Editors: Stephen Hudecki, Peter Branton * Dialogue Editors: Keith Traver, Sue Conley, Stephanie Crawford, Sheila Murray, Annellie Samuel * Post Production Coordinator: Heidi Rotter * Assistant Picture Editors: Karen Saunders, Richard Bond * Transfer & Recording Technicians: Mike Reid, Boris Altshtater * Pre-Production Editors: Darrell MacDonald, Erica Jaudzens, Ken Hurlbut, Ken Bruinsma * Foley Artists: Andy Malcolm, Rick Crosthwait * Re-Recording Mixers: Paul Badail, Keith Elliot, Sal Grimaldi, Dino Pigat * Negative Cutters: Catherine Rankin, Kathy Nicholaichuk * Additional Production Facilities: Studio Brizzi - Films - Paris ** Animation Director: Stéphane Bernasconi ** Assistant Directors: Isabelle Quenet, Jean-Luc Florinda ** Production Director: Jean-Pierre Quenet ** Production Assistant: Sylvie Fauqué ** Production Secretary: Valeri Ilharragory ** Layout Artists: Jean Duval, Vincent Massy, Sean Newton, Jean-Christophe Poulain, Pascal Pinon ** Animators: Roberto Curilli, Marc Eoche-Duval, Pierre Fassel, Bruno Gaumétou, Catherine Poulain, Pascal Ropars, Thierry Schiel ** Assistant Animators: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Philippe Béziat, Valerie Braun-Paricio, Gwen Delalande-Roche, Jean-Charles Finck, Isabelle Lelubre, Sylvie Pénège, Odile Pérrin, Sophie Rivière, Pierre Sucaud, Patricia Brizzi ** In-Betweeners: Jean-François Baud, John Deleani, William Lang, Pierre Lecomte, Colas Mermet, Philippe Saunier, Sylvaine Terriou, Xavier Villez ** Animation Checkers: Etienne Longa, Bernard Dourdent ** Video Operator: Raphaël Vicente ** Xerographer: Evariste Ferreira * Songs & Score Produced by: David Greene for Unlimited Productions Limited * Associate Music Producer: Scott McCrorie ** "Elephantland March" *** Written by - Maribeth Solomon *** Performed by - The Nylons, Judy Tate, Debbie Flemming, John Rutledge, Neil Donell ** "The Best We Both Can Be" *** Written by - Maribeth Solomon *** Performed by - Molly Johnson ** "Monkey Business" *** Written by - Maribeth Solomon *** Performed by - John Stocker, The Nylons, Judy Tate, Debbie Flemming, John Rutledge, Neil Donell ** "Committee Song" *** Written by - Phil Balsam *** Performed by - Stephen Oulmette, Chris Wiggins & The Nylons ** "Rataxes' Song" *** Written by - Kevan Staples, Marvin Dolgay & Carol Pope for Tambre Productions *** Performed by - Charles Karr * Studio Services: Astral Bellevue Pathé, Eastern Sound, ALC Limited, The Film House Group, Multitrack Recording Systems, Ansara Industries, Sound Mix * Titles: Film Effects * Additional Production Services Provided by: Hanho Heung-Up Co. Ltd. * Business Affairs: Jill Fraser, Sheila Murray-Tateishi, David Basskin * Accounting: Miriam Pokorski, Gisele Zannella, Fred Merritt * Marketing and Distribution Representatives: Stanford Blum, Neil Court, Seth Willenson * A Canada - France Co-production * Produced with the participation of Téléfilm Canada and The Ontario Film Development Corporation and The Centre National de la Cinématographie (FRANCE) * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * Approved No. 29755 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Babar Characters TM and Copyright © 1989 Laurent de Brunhoff * Motion Picture Copyright © 1989 Nelvana Limited and/Ellipse Programme| · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Nelvana * From New Line Cinema Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Nelvana Category:The Clifford Ross Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Ellipse Animation Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Babar the Elephant Category:New Line Cinema Category:Astral Video